The present invention relates to a method and/or architecture for voltage feed-forward devices generally and, more particularly, to a method and/or architecture for voltage feed-forward control for DC-DC devices.
Conventional DC-DC converters (or step up devices) can be used to generate DC supply voltages of a particular voltage when only a lower voltage is available. For example, battery operated devices may require such a voltage increase. Conventional step up devices implement either one or two feedback loops. A first feedback is a voltage feedback from the output. A second feedback is a current feedback from the input. Such conventional approaches are relatively slow to respond to changes in the input voltage Vin.
It would be desirable to provide a DC-DC converter where changes in the input voltage Vin are tracked quickly. Applications for such an implementation can be important where a stable output voltage is required.
The present invention concerns an apparatus comprising a first circuit and a second circuit. The first circuit may be configured to regulate an output voltage generated in response to an input signal and a feedback of the output voltage. The second circuit may be configured to further regulate the output voltage in response to the input signal.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention include providing a method and/or architecture for implementing a voltage feed-forward control for DC-DC devices that may (i) respond to changes in an input voltage by quickly tracking the input voltage, which may allow faster regulation, (ii) provide a stable output voltage, (iii) approach a steady-state value in a shorter timescale when compared with conventional approaches, (iv) offer a large range of input voltages over which the output can be well regulated, (v) use an input-dependent offset with an existing ramp/sawtooth signal to regulate the output voltage, and/or (vi) implement a fast/tight regulation of the output voltage.